Under Secretary
The Under Secretary (real name: Maurice) is the secondary antagonist of Richard Adams' 1977 novel The Plague Dogs, and a minor antagonist in its 1982 film adaptation of the same nMe. He is a government bureaucrat works for the Secretary of State named William Harbottle and wants to destroy Rowf and Snitter, so that the conservation groups would not oppose to Dr. Boycott. He was voiced by the late Philip Locke, the late Brian Spink, the late Tony Church, the late Anthony Valentine, and the late William Lucas in the film. History The Under Secretary works for the Ministry of Defence and opposes to conservation efforts. He plans to build a prison at the Lake District and is associated with A.R.S.E.. When Tyson fails to shut Rowf's door properly, the dogs escape the lab and roam the countryside with the help of the Tod to help them survive in the wild. However, after their escape, it is believed that the dogs are carrying bubonic plague after the dogs accidentally break a tank containing Dr. Goodner's work on the disease. While the dogs are killing livestock, the Under Secretary argues that the havoc won't stop even if the dogs are shot and orders his assistant to have the police capture them. The Dawson farmers capture Snitter and the police arrives, but Rowf and the Tod rescue him. When a reporter named Digby Driver visits the lab, he blackmails Dr. Goodner to have a news article about the dogs carrying bubonic plague, which causes the public to go into a massive panic mode. At the Longmire farm, the Tod eats a whole nest of chicken eggs and Rowf drives him away. Rowf and Snitter kill a chicken and are caught by the farmers, but the wife lets them go. The Under Secretary considers it awkward and argues that the dogs couldn't have contracted the plague. After the dogs raid Geoffrey Westcott's car, Westcott sets out to kill the dogs, but accidentally falls to his death from a cliff and his corpse is scavenged by the dogs. The authorities find his corpse and the Under Secretary makes an announcement for the military to find the dogs and destroy them. When the dogs make it to the sea and try to escape the army, the Under Secretary calls Dr. Boycott and tells him to suspend his job. Meanwhile, Digby Driver confronts Ann Moss for selling Snitter to the Research Station and heads out to rescue the dogs with Alan Wood. When the two dogs are rescued by two naturalists named Peter Scott and Ronald Lockley, they are reunited with Alan Wood. Hot Bottle Bill and the Under Secretary find Wood and the dogs and want to shoot them. Major Awdry tells them that Wood is the lawful owner, but they insist on shooting the dogs. Major Rose confronts them and tells them that it's illegal to use guns near a nature reserve and they have no right to be there. Harbottle begins to lose his patience, but Digby Driver confronts them and Harbottle leaves. Harbottle tells the Under Secretary to deal with them, but Rowf chases him off and they flee the scene. Trivia *In the book, the belief of Rowf and Snitter carrying bubonic plague was caused by Digby Driver, rather than revealed by Dr. Boycott. Category:The Plague Dogs characters Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Humans